Guilmon Comes Alive
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Chiaki J. Konaka (En:) Steven Jay Blum |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 1, 2001 (En:) September 1, 2001 |continuity= }} Takato has always fantasized about having a real Digimon, but he soon learns what it really means to be a Tamer when his fanart is brought to life. __TOC__ Synopsis As two circles on a screen move, we see that they represent a naive Digimon called that is being chased by a Maildramon. Suddenly, a DarkTyrannomon interferes but is nearly defeated. However, there is an explosion that results from the DarkTyrannomon digivolving to MetalTyrannomon and violently crushing the Maildramon, blowing Calumon away to a human city. Meanwhile, a boy named Takato Matsuki wins a Digimon card game against Kazu Shioda, mirroring the battle occuring on the Network. Kazu leaves for school in a hurry, leaving Takato to gather the cards, and while alone the boy accidentally drops his box of cards, including a mysterious Blue Card he doesn't recognize. After swiping it through his card reader, the device smokes and behaves erratically, but before Takato can find out what is happening the school bell reminds him that he is now late. Thus he quickly packs everything inside the box and runs to school. Naturally, he is asked to remain outside class to reflect on his tardiness, but he makes use of that time by doodling his own idea of a Digimon partner, named , designed to be better than in every possible way. However, his teacher, Nami Asaji, doesn't think that is a good use of his time, and despite bowing in apology repeatedly to apologize he has to write an essay after class. Soon enough, his thoughts go on how his fan-made Digimon is a Virus type, but he is surprised by a hand puppet belonging to the girl who hadn't laughed before (but is now), who playfully tells him to take the essay seriously in order to avoid getting the teacher mad at him and that she had came back because she had forgotten her flute. As the people who were operating the screen comment on an expanding, untraceable data packet, a storm approaches which creates bolts of electricity. These affect the box containing the Digimon cards, and when it is opened we see that the card reader transformed into a D-Power. Then Takato runs back to his home, a bakery, without stopping in his way to his room (to his mother's annoyance). After concluding that the Blue Card had been the one to transform his card reader, thus meaning it could be a true Digivice, he ends up trying to scan his fan-made Digimon design as lightning strikes. At first it seems jammed, but the Digivice manages to scan the drawings, creating a DigiEgg. As he falls asleep holding the Digivice in his hand, he witnesses a Bio-emergence in the middle of the street, as he is floating in the rain. Soon he notices a girl that nonchalantly identifies the opposing Digimon as a Lynxmon, an Armor level, as it directly attacks her partner Renamon. Takato recognizes her as a Digimon Tamer while she warns Renamon of an impending card slash (High-speed Plug-in B). Before Renamon lands the killing strike, it appears to have sensed both Takato and Guilmon, but dismisses the feeling and kills off Lynxmon. This awakens Takato, who finds himself in his bed, wet from the rain. He checks the sky outside, and asks his dad whether or not there were Digimon in his time, and what if Digimon were real. He nonetheless tells his dad that it had been a silly question, because inwardly he knows them to be real. Afterwards, as Calumon is confused because everyone is walking orderly, without bumping into each other or even fighting each other, Takato tries to convince his friends Kazu and Kenta that Digimon are real, but they dismiss the event as a simple dream and that he had wet his bed. They run off with him outraged, but as he checks up on his Digivice after they left he forgets the event because the Digi-Egg had hatched. As he fiddles with the Digivice to find a locator, the mysterious people detect a Digimon that is about to Bio-emerge. Takato then sets out to find his Digimon, while the Digimon follows the network as it mirrors the real world. The appearance of the Bio-emergence portal is witnessed by a girl playing with a doll that suspiciously looks like a , as her brother Henry types on the computer. Takato follows the Digivice's directions, regardless of how dark, tight, dirty and rat infested the path is, until he finds a construction site. When Takato goes down the stairs his Digimon, Guilmon, Bio-emerges but because the very first thing the dinosaur does is to melt two rats and the wall behind them, he becomes instantly aware of what exactly Guilmon could do to him. Featured characters (1) *''Agumon'' (7) *''BlackGabumon'' (15) *''Gotsumon'' (15) * (25) * (35) * (37) |c5= *DarkTyrannomon (3) *''Greymon'' (7) *''Golemon'' (15) *''Ankylomon'' (19) *'' '' (19) *''Musyamon'' (31) |c6= *MetalTyrannomon (4) *''MetalGreymon'' (7) *''Digitamamon'' (18) *''Kimeramon'' (22) *''ShogunGekomon'' (31) |c7= *''WarGreymon'' (7) *''Cherubimon'' (14) *''Magnadramon'' (19) |c8= *Maildramon (2) *'Lynxmon' (34) |c11= *''Multiple unidentifiable Digimon on cards'' }} Digimon Analyzer No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Cards seen (Left to right in order of appearance.) in Chiaki J. Konaka's scenario.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/01.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 01] }} vi:Guilmon ra đời! Digimon do tôi tạo ra zh:基尔兽诞生！我心目中的数码宝贝 de:Ein Traum wird wahr